petturtlefandomcom-20200214-history
Red Eared Slider Turtle
The Red-eared Slider is a Semi-aquatic turtle (also known as a terrapin in the United Kingdom) which is indigenous to the Southern United States but has become increasingly common around the world due to pet sales. They are a subspecies of the Pond Slider, and are easily identifiable due to the red "ear" markings on their heads. These markings are responsible for the peculiar name. Natural Habitat The Red-eared Slider resides primarily in the southern region of the United States, though, due to pet trade, now calls home to more than eight countries, and has been banned in others such as Australia. They prefer large, open waterways that are shallow and slow moving. Red-eared Sliders enjoy muddy, soft bottoms with ample amounts of plant-life. Large, flat rocks, and other smooth surfaces such as logs and sandbars may be found around the turtles environment; Sliders use these to bask. Young turtles often bask less than older turtles and are more carnivorous as well. Despite the basking turtles do, they are highly alert, and get their name from the sliding action they do when evading approaching predator Origin of the Name Much unlike the animal itself, the name is straight-forward and self meaning. The Red-eared Slider can be broken down into two parts. Slider, originates from the Pond Slider. Red-eared Sliders are a specific type of Pond Slider which get their name from settlers watching these creatures "slide" into the water upon any sign of a predator. Red-eared, refers to the state of the coloring upon the head. In place where ears should be, the adolescent turtle gains red markings around his head, thus comes the name "Red-eared". Pet Trade Starting in the mid-1960's pet trade started sparking across the globe. Red-eared Sliders were bred, shipped and sold by the millions, with an estimated 8 million sliders sold world-wide. Sadly enough, many sliders did not make it to the age of three due to poor living conditions. As sliders became a phenomenon, in 1975 the United States Food and Drug Administration outlawed the sale of Sliders under the shell length of 4 inches as pets. The FDA claimed that turtles under four inches spread salmonella; now it is known that all turtles and reptiles can carry salmonella if not cared for properly. This law has not been overturned in order to protect natural wildlife from this species. Red-eared Sliders are ranked in the top 100 most invasive species of all time due to their strong ability to adjust to many climates and the illegal release of may into the wild by unknowing pet owners. Slider Hobby-ists Slider enthusiasts found various ways to scoot around the sales of sliders. One of the ways is to sell them not as pets, but as hobbies. Sliders under the shell length (tip of head to end of tail) of 4 inches may be sold if, and only if, they are declared as a hobby for education and not as a pet. Some hobby-ists enjoy the act of breeding and selling their sliders, others use them for educational purposes such as schools and educational institutes. Slider enthusiasts who breed and sell Sliders illegally are subject to a $1000 fine or up to 1 year imprisonment. In addition to the statuette set in 1975, some states as well may have further regulation pertaining to the sale of Red-eared Sliders due to them being an invasive species. Florida, for example, has banned any sale or distribution of Sliders for any use. 1985 Ninja Turtle Phenomanon In 1985, an event sparked the news and turned an almost extinct turtle craze of the '60s back to life. The new hit cartoon comic Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were found to be none other than Red-eared Sliders. Youth from around the globe reading this creation were captivated by these "kick-butt" critters. By 1987 another 3 million turtles were sold accordingly. Not long after, in the 1990s, TMNT sprang to life in the television cartoon series and the craze began its coarse once more. Category:Turtles